Steroidal hormones can be produced from a variety of tissues in the body. Steroidogenesis may be from adrenal, gonadal, and neural tissues and all have been derived from side-chain cleavage involving specific P 450 and non-P450 enzymes (7). DHEA (dehydroepiandrosterone) and pregnenolone are classified as steroid hormones naturally produced in the body (2). Production in a normal individual of DHEA is—females, 0.7 mg/day, and males, 3.0 mg/day. These are limiting values and are age related as there is no endogenous storage but are synthesized and available for immediate use by the body.
Essentially Pregnenolone and DHEA are one pass constituents in the blood. As shown below, the synthesis of cholesterol leads to the production of pregnenolone. The cholesterol is synthesized in the mitochondria (4) and requires NADP as a co-factor. Enzymes involved are the cytochrome P450 oxygenases found in mitochondria and zona reticularis, fasciculata, and glomerulosa. There are differences in the inner zones and outer zona glomerulosa enzymes. As shown, the cholesterol is first converted to pregnenolone and about half of this is metabolized to DHEA. To drive the production of DHEA, requires an excess of both. Both rapidly decline with age (1,2,3,4). These fat soluble steroids are lipid soluble molecules which, for the most part, penetrate cellular membranes by passive diffusion (2,7).

Anything which enhances the movement across skin to the circulatory system, which is sensitive to the domino effect, will effect transfer into the bloodstream. The DHEA/Pregnenolone circulate as the free form or as the DHEA-S in the blood and enter cells passively. To enhance the cascade effect and maximize the final results, an 80% DHEA/20% pregnenolone formulations (or variations thereof), in the presence of a sulfhydral compound for bonding and porosity control is optimally utilized. The DHEA/pregnenolone are optimally absorbed through the skin and into the bloodstream.
DHEA has been shown to have a function in cancer prevention, arterial disease, multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, and may be beneficial in treating lupus, osteoporosis, immune system activity, and memory. Pregnenolone can be metabolized from cholesterol into a variety of other hormones including DHEA, progesterone, testosterone, and estrogen. Pregnenolone supplements have shown to beneficially treat symptoms (1,2) and also lower the circulating cholesterol levels, and alleviate symptoms of Alzheimer's, lupus, multiple sclerosis, PMS, rheumatoid arthritis, scleroderma, seizures, psoriasis, prostate disorders, stress, trauma, injuries, sleep disorders, and chronic fatigue syndrome.
In conjunction with pregnenolone, hormone replacement therapy effectiveness is enhanced with a concomitant improvement in the immune system (1,2,3). Low levels of DHEA are associated with diabetes, lupus, male sexual dysfunction, and prostate disorders, clinical mental depression, asthma, osteoporosis, and depressed immunity. Literature has also shown that DHEA and/or pregnenolone enhance athletic performance, impotence, depression, menopause, osteoporosis, atherosclerosis, and hypertension.
Neurosteroids regardless of source within the body function in neural tissue by ion channel receptors GABA, NMDA, and other amino acid ones (7). Stress activates the GABA receptor and also Pregnenolone sulfate which have been associated with seizure disorders. Memory is improved by Pregnenolone sulfate and with DHEA affects PMS and sexual arousal. The neurosteroidal activities are mediated by levels of circulating magnesium, and in some instances, zinc (8,9,12), with stress altering or impairing the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) response to the state of the cell (9,10). The ER ensures cellular expression and is influenced by exogenous sources as to protein binding of the neurosteroids which effects treatments for seizures et al previously listed (11).
Homeopathic preparations of the DHEA/pregnenolone is important. Based on the Arndt Shultz Love of homeopathic treatment minute concentrations stimulate the desired reaction (5,6). The minute requirements concur with traditional medicine (7) and homeopathic medicine low concentrations working naturally and gently in the body.
The inversion of GABA, modulated DHEA/pregnenolone sulfate plasma concentrations is associated with estrogenic cycle induced migraines and/or PMS cycling (7). The low levels from the homeopathic liquid which retains memory, and contains sufficient ability to be absorbed transmucosal and blood/brain to function in the treatment (6).